Discussion:Premiers baisers/@comment-8451018-20130827000540
Bon OK. *Respiration intense* Ceci est sans conteste l'un de mes épisode préférés ! *-* Et c'est un nouveau chapitre de notre Gleekathlon qui commence pour moi. L'épisode où j'ai enfin trouvé mon OTP. ^-^ Ou alors, tout simplement, celui où j'ai perdu la tête. =P Alors, il y a environ 4 intrigues dedans et je vais rester assez calme pour traiter assez brièvement les 3 premières (et après, je m'accorde le droit de disjoncter si besoin) donc, c'est parti : Tout d'abord, le duel des mash-up : Kurt chez les filles, deuxième essai… et encore raté ! "Kurt, gonna say it again. Boys team" Will n'a même plus besoin de se retourner pour le savoir ! X'D J'aime le court extrait des filles ensemble pour la confection des costumes et le "SPIES !" de Rachel. Humm… la tête des autres filles quand Brittana acceptent l'invitation à peine macho de Partie... surtout Quinn notre féministe à nous. =) Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer Ensuite, Puck et Artie ! J'aime beaucoup cette amitié. "Cool, so we’re like friends. - Wow ! Slow down, Professor X, I never said anything about liking you." Et même si Puck ne se sert d'Artie que pour ne pas retourner en prison, ils vont vraiment développer un truc fort dans cet épisode. Franchement le petit moment Partie sur les marches pour One Love (People Get Ready), je suis fan : j'aime vraiment leur amitié en construction et Puck donnant des conseils à Artie. Ça me fait rire de voir Puck aller chercher des élèves pour qu'ils passent à la caisse à cause du "talent combiné à la peur" ! =P Puis, j'adore quand Puck se vante au BreadstiX au sujet des gaufres et Santana qui rajoute qu'il devrait être le président ! XD Par contre, c'est pas cool l'idée de Puck de se barrer sans payer surtout avec tout l'argent qu'ils ont gagné en chantant. Heureusement qu'Artie ne l'a pas suivi dans sa badass attitude. Mais après, la scène de Puck dans le bureau de Figgins me sert le cœur. Il n'est pas méchant, juste que lui aussi est tout seul avec ses anciennes habitudes de bad boy et personne ne se préoccupe qu'il parte en vrille. Et quand il pense s'enfuir… heureusement qu'Artie est là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin et lui promets de l'aider. =P Vraiment bien cette amitié. Dommage, je ne pense pas qu'on la revoit souvent par la suite. Puis, Beiste et la façon dont elle… "rafraichi" ces garçons ("et Tina !") bourrés d'hormones… Ne jamais suivre les idées de Finn ! =P Aaaaah ! Les situations dans lesquelles ils imaginent Beiste : la pauvre, sérieux. La tête choquée de Quinn quand Sam dit le nom de Beiste… X'D Et qu'elle cherche ensuite conseil auprès de Sue n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Mais, bon, elle n'allait quand même pas se tourner vers Will pour ça ! ^^' Donc, ça c'est pour Sam et ensuite cette coquine de Tina qui veut faire des bêtises dans la salle d'astronomie ! O_o' La tête choquée de Mike est à mourir de rire. Et après le coup d'œil qu'il jette à Beiste : "Stay away from my woman…" (Oh ça me rappelle une réplique que quelqu'un prononcera deux saisons plus tard !). Will a raison : Beiste est une outsider et elle n'aurait pas du savoir tout ça… et pourtant, c'est lui-même qui va le lui dire. --' Il étais obligé mais mon dieu, c'est franchement trop dur à entendre ça. Il n'était pas obligé de lui donner les détails non plus. =S Quoiqu'il en soit, après, leur scène aux vestiaires est très belle et arrange tout. Will a dit et fait ce qu'il fallait. Et les garçons complètent avec Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind. Non Kurt. Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout même. Tu te fais tyrannisé et personne ne fait rien pour t'aider. Will le voit mais agit en modifiant légèrement le thème de la leçon… ça va aider oui ! =S Aaaah ! Puck, si tu savais, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir refusé de porter des plumes et d'avoir envoyé Kurt espionner les Warblers ! *_* Et on Y arrive enfin ! =D Je précise qu'avant de regarder la saison deux, j'avais lu en spoiler sur internet, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage important dans la vie de Kurt (sans que je sache qu'il serait son copain) qui se nommait Blaine. Donc quand j'ai regardé cet épisode pour la première fois et que ce jeune homme en blazer s'est présenté, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres en murmurant, "C'est lui" et de ne pas le lâcher des yeux pour être sûre qu'il serait the only one pour mon Kurt adoré. A la fin de la première scène, j'avais mon OTP pour toujours. ;-D Huummmmphf ! *_* La scène de l'escalier… je l'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va perdre son côté magique si je l'analyse trop… ^^' Juste, Dalton quoi : la verrière, les miroirs, les couloirs, les lustres en verres, les vases de fleurs, les meubles précieux et le parquet… C'est pas une école ça, sérieux, c'est un véritable manoir ! O_o Le palais d'un prince attendant… son prince ! *_* Oh ! Heureusement que c'est Blaine que Kurt a arrêté parmi tous ces garçons en blazer. Impact : When Kurt met Blaine !'' ^^ ''"Oh ! Excuse me. Hum… hi ! Can I ask you a question ? I'm, I'm new here. - My name is Blaine. - Kurt." C'est le début de la plus belle des romances. Parce que, honnêtement, avec qui court-on main dans la main, en slow-motion, dans un magnifique couloir désert avec une jolie mélodie au piano, si ce n'est avec son âme sœur (Purée ! Je parle comme Blaine en saison 4 ! XD) "Now, if you’ll excuse me." Teenage Dream ! (j'ai déjà commenté sur la page mais je me rends compte que j'ai oublié plein de trucs ! ^^) Et alors, là, tu te rends compte que Kurt a tiré le bon numéro et que ce charismatique Blaine est en réalité le soliste de cette chorale (comme s'il lui manquait encore des qualités pour que Kurt et moi soyons sous le charme !). Et là, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas menti et que les Warblers sont comme des rockstars vu l'enthousiasme qu'ils suscitent ! Et leur pas de danses, et leurs harmonies… Aaaah ! Trop de fangirlin', je perds la tête ! ^^' Juste : Blaine tombe (enfin !) amoureux de Kurt durant Blackbird mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il en est pour Kurt. Certes, il avoue l'aimer à Noël mais il ne dit pas quand tout cela a commencé. Je penche quant à moi pour une sorte de coup de foudre durant cette performance justement. Il n'y a qu'à voir le sourire ravi que Kurt cache en buvant son café quand il apprend que Blaine est gay ; la façon dont il fixe le SMS qu'il lui a envoyé ; le regard qu'il lui lance dans son dos en descendant les marches après l'intervention Karofsky… Et puis, la photo de Blaine dans son casier (comment se l'ait-il procurée d'ailleurs ?! O_o) avec le fameux "Côuragé" : tout cela me semble des preuves assez évidentes. L'amour n'est peut-être pas avoué mais il est là, j'en suis persuadée. =) Et encore un truc (j'ai trop de choses à dire, c'est pas possible !) : c'est pour ça que Baby Got Back ne peut pas rivaliser selon moi. Alors, oui, c'est très rigolo et Kurt se marre comme une baleine devant Adam et ses pommes, mais entre les deux performances des chorales, y a pas photo quoi. Il y a une chanson sur laquelle il faut tomber amoureux. ;-) Petite discussion autour d'un café… et Blaine cerne tout de suite le problème de Kurt, il lui parle de son expérience et il lui donne les bons conseils. Enfin, on l'aide. =) Arf ! La façon dont Karofsky pousse Kurt juste avant "l'explication" (si je peux appeler ça comme ça) des vestiaires est l'une des plus violentes je trouve. Mais Kurt a en tête les bons conseils de son nouveau mentor et ne se laisse pas faire. Son discours est absolument parfait (son débit de paroles est hallucinant n'empêche dans cette scène ! ^^) et… Aaarrrrggg ! C'est quoi ça ?! O_o Wow ! Okayyyy, David est un homosexuel refoulé et frustré. En même temps, je l'ai vu venir quelques secondes avant : ils étaient dangereusement trop près…! --' Mais ça ne me plait pas du tout cette histoire. Etat de choc pour Kurt, horreur de ce ship pour moi ! (mais j'adore l'amitié Kurtofsky par contre) mais sinon, c'est un thème qui va être intéressant à traiter pa la suite. S'ensuit l'altercation de Karofsky avec Kurt et Blaine cette fois. David a peur et ne peut que répliquer par la violence face à ce qu'il ne maitrise pas. Et Blaine a raison, il n'est pas prêt de faire son coming-out. Humm… Kurt ne se défend pas quand David le pousse lui mais… il s'interpose lorsqu'il s'agit de Blaine… ! ^^ Et puis, flute, leurs scènes sont trop belles. *_* Le baiser qui comptera arrivera dans exactement 10 épisodes, patience Kurt ! -^^- Bon, sinon, en apparence rien n'a changé pour David quand on voit leur dernière petite scène devant les casiers et Kurt par terre. Mais…oh ! mais qu'est-ce qu'on entend en fond sonore à ce moment-là ? Le thème musical au piano de Klaine dans le couloir…! =P Hum… je viens de me relire et je me rends compte que je suis vraiment détestable avec tout mon blabla. Donc, pardon, pardon, pardon pour tout ce paragraphe klainien qui donnera certainement une allergie à tous ceux qui oseront lire ça (Freezy, je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas la seule à aller vomir toute cette guimauve que je viens de t'imposer !) mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça. ^^ Je ne ferai pas aussi long la prochaine fois (exception faite peut-être pour le 2x16 quand même ! ^^'). ^^